Retail stores wish to make their produce displays as appealing to the eye as possible. If produce is attractively displayed the consumer will be much more inclined to purchase it. It is generally considered desirable to have all the produce displayed at the same height. This creates difficulties due to the differing sizes of the produce. For example, it takes several layers of radishes to achieve the same height as a single layer of lettuce. Creating multiple layers of smaller produce is a poor practise as it results in an inordinate amount of spoilage. In order to even the height of the produce, boxes and crates are used. Boxes and crates have a limited useful life as they suffer water damage when the produce is watered.
Produce display racks were developed as substitutes for boxes and crates. It is preferable that the produce display rack be adjustable; as the produce section of retail stores undergo frequent changes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,897 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,522 are examples of adjustable produce display racks. These display racks are limited in their ability to adjust for height, width, and length. The adjustment of these racks is a major undertaking which must be carefully pre-planned. The implementation of the plan is time consuming and requires close managerial supervision. The weakness in existing adjustable display racks is especially apparent during major sales. When a major sale features produce, it is not uncommon to run out of one or more types of produce. Rather than leave an empty space, a produce manager will fill the space left by the sold out produce with other available produce. The existing racks cannot be adjusted as rapidly as desired to a height, width and length that will enable the empty space to be filled with other available produce while maintaining the objective of having a consistent display height for all produce.